Blaine Jean
by DearOldMe
Summary: Cette fiction est inspirée des chansons de l'album " Britney Jean " de Britney Spears. Elle raconte comment l'erreur de l'un, peut révéler le bonheur de l'autre. ( Klaine/Blam )


Blaine vivait le grand amour avec Kurt depuis leur rencontre au lycée. Quelques années après, ils vivaient ensemble à New York dans l'appartement que Kurt partageait avec Rachel. Celle ci était en voyage à Los Angeles pour la série qu'elle voulait produire, les deux amoureux avaient donc quelques semaines que pour eux deux.

Ce matin, ils avaient décidé de rester un peu au lit. Blaine était le seul à avoir les yeux ouverts, il regardait vers Kurt et tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue délicatement sans vouloir le réveiller.  
>Il le trouvait adorable, sa tête dépassait tout juste de la couette, comme un enfant qui voulait se protéger des monstres sous son lit.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas toujours été aussi serein dans leur relation. Blaine avait commit une faute irréparable, il n'aurait jamais du tromper Kurt qui avait tant souffert. Il s'en voulait temps, en repensant à ce moment, il versa quelques larmes et s'allongea sur le dos en regardant le plafond et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'arrêter de pleurer.

Une main sécha ses larmes, c'était Kurt qui venait de se réveiller pendant que Blaine pleurait à côté de lui. Il se redressa un peu et lui dit en souriant pour apaiser son petit ami :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je suis si désolé Kurt... Je n'aurai jamais du te tromper...

- Blaine... Pourquoi tu y penses ?  
>Il avait l'air soucieux.<p>

- Je te regardais dormir et... Tu es si adorable avec moi et chaque jour en me réveillant... J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'étoile la plus brillante devant moi. Tu illumines ma vie Kurt et j'ai brisé la tienne en te faisant subir ça...

Kurt tourna le regard.

- C'est fini de toutes façons... Et je t'en veux plus Blaine. On oublie tout ça pour de bon ?

- On oublie ça mon amour.

Blaine allongea Kurt sur le lit et l'embrassa. Ses baisers descendirent dans son cou. Il posa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amoureux qui la retira en lui disant :

- Blaine... Je tuerais pour le faire avec toi mais je dois partir faire du shopping avec une amie de la NYADA qui va m'attendre si je me dépêche pas un petit peu...

Le frisé fit une petite moue triste et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser se lever et se diriger vers la douche.

Blaine se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.  
>Toujours en sous vêtements, il commença la préparation de pancakes en fredonnant une chanson que le Glee club avait repris. Cela semblait être à une éternité de maintenant pour Blaine. Nostalgique, il continua de remuer la pâte avant d'allumer le feu et commencer à les cuire.<p>

- Tu es magnifique Blaine.

Sans se retourner, il dit à son petit ami qui venait de sortir habillé de la salle de bain.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer comme tu es toi à l'instant.

- Affreux.

Blaine se retourna, la poêle à la main et regarda Kurt comme si il lui demandait d'arrêter de mentir.

- Tu es magnifique, j'ai raison.

- Alors ton magnifique homme va te laisser !

Il alla embrasser Blaine rapidement avant que celui ci ajoute.

- Je me demande quand on aura un petit déjeuner tout les deux...

- Demain si tu veux ! Bisous je vais être en retard et elle va me crier dessus !

Kurt partit donc soudainement en fermant la porte et laissa Blaine dans le silence absolu de l'appartement. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim donc il éteignît le feu, mît la pâte au frais et grignota le seul pancake qu'il avait cuit.

Depuis quelques mois, Kurt était de moins en moins avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait un gros emploie du temps et puis il avait pleins de nouveaux amis avec Rachel... Blaine lui était partit de la NYADA, il ne se voyait pas percer dans le chant... Il voulait se trouver une autre voie, un autre chemin. Blaine passait donc principalement ses journées seul à l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il allait se regarder toute la saison 1 de The Walking Dead pour une énième fois.

Il partit alors dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.  
>Il entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Il se savonna ensuite partout sur son corps et lava ses cheveux frisés avant de se rincer et de sortir.<p>

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

- Merde ! Le téléphone de Kurt !

Une serviette autour de la taille, il couru vers la chambre où le portable se trouvait, posé sur la table de chevet.  
>Blaine regarda le numéro et répondit.<p>

- Oui allo Kurt ?

- Nan c'est Blaine, son petit ami, vous êtes ?

- Salut Blaine ! Je suis l'amie de Kurt, tu sais où il est ?

- Oui il est parti te rejoindre il y'a un quart d'heure !

- Cool merci, j'espère vite te rencontrer !

- Moi aussi, salut !

Blaine raccrocha après cette brève discussion et posa le téléphone.  
>Il retourna vers la salle de bain quand il entendit le même portable produire un petit bruit. Il venait de recevoir un message...<p>

Il hésitait à aller regarder... Kurt n'irait pas fouiller ses affaires. Il resta quelques secondes à attendre avant de se retourner et de prendre le portable.

Il était un peu confus en voyant le destinataire du sms : Eliot. Kurt lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'ils ne se voyaient plus...

Trouvant ça étrange, il déverrouilla le portable ( Il avait vu Kurt faire le code des milliers de fois ) puis alla lire le message :

« Vivement ce soir Kurt, j'ai envie d'être cochon avec toi »

Le frisé ne comprenait rien... Tremblant, il remonta les messages et en vit beaucoup de récents entre les deux... Des photos d'eux complètement nus. La plus récente était celle de Kurt dans sa douche ce matin...

Blaine eu envie de jeter le portable par terre. Il se mît à hurler sa peine. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

Comment Kurt pouvait il lui faire cela ? C'était impossible. Il reprit le portable pour être sur mais il n'eu pas la force de le déverrouiller... Il alla taper contre le mur d'en face avec son poing de toutes ses forces.

Sur le meuble, il vit dans un petit cadre blanc, une photo de lui et Kurt qu'il lui avait offert pour la St Valentin. Il l'a pris dans ses mains et alors que la tristesse s'était transformée en colère, il se remit à pleurer et dans les sanglots, il jeta la photo sur le sol. Le verre éclata et s'éparpillant sur le sol.  
>Blaine tomba sur le lit et se perdit dans ses sanglots contre son coussin.<p>

Il resta plusieurs heures à pleurer, sans bouger de place. Détruit, se sentant vide. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens si il n'était plus aimé par son âme sœur.

C'était donc ça que Kurt avait dû subir ? Blaine était dévasté, prêt à commette l'irréparable, ayant perdu son plus bel amour.

Il regarda l'heure, Kurt n'allait pas tarder à rentrer mais il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus. Il voulait le reconquérir car selon lui, il s'était trop abandonné et il n'était plus le Blaine parfait du lycée.

C'était décidé, ce soir, Kurt devait découvrir le Blaine qu'il avait aimé.


End file.
